Chrome
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: Edward and the guys are on a roadtrip and have a run in with a mysterious biker. O/S B/E OCC


**A/N: Random O/S Time. I've had this in my head for awhile and just felt like writing it today. Hope you enjoy it, it's nothing serious just a lil something on the side. ; ) This fun little o/s was inspired by the song "Chrome" by Trace Adkins. **

**Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Edward  
**

"Touch the radio again and I'll kick your ass out of this car!" Emmett slapped my hand away.

"What happened to driver picks music?" I snapped.

"Who's car are you driving Edward? Who's '69 convertible Camaro are you driving?" He kinked his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. Jasper was laid out in the backseat taking a nap while the sun beat down on us.

I think the stress of road tripping was getting to all of us. We'd been stuck in this damn car driving through nothing but desert for hours. The only sign of life I've seen was a rattlesnake on the side of the road. And it was dead.

"Jazz?" I yelled. He snored and rolled towards the seat. "Jasper!" I reached behind me and slapped his back hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He inched one eye open and yawned.

"Check the map."

"I'm not the only person in this car." He sat up and kneed Emmett's seat.

"Oh come on you know Emmett can't read," I joked.

"You're pushing it Cullen," Emmett said softly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

Jasper cleared his throat and pulled out the map. "There should be a town coming up soon. We need to stop and get gas. We'll never make it to San Diego."

"And get food," Emmett added.

I laughed and turned my eyes back to the road. I smiled when I saw a building coming up from the sand on the horizon. It was the only building I could see for miles but Hell was I happy to see it.

"Look!" I pointed. Jasper leaned forward between our seats and smiled.

I heard a distinct sound of a loud muffler coming up behind us. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a motorcycle swiftly approaching. I slowed down a little as we came to what looked like a gas station slash bar. Just as I was about to turn in the man on the motorcycle revved his engine and flew past us, completely cutting me off as he veered into the parking lot.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath. I sighed and turned in, pulling up to the gas pumps to fill up first.

I turned the car off and hopped out. I was actually surprised they took credit cards. If it wasn't for the lines of motorcycles and a few cars lined up outside I would have thought it was deserted.

I idly started pumping the gas while I tried to catch a glimpse at the jerk that cut us off. He was still sitting on his motorcycle in his little leather jacket trying to be badass. Looked like a puny little guy to me. Emmett could probably shatter him with his pinky.

"Stupid…little…punk." I shook my head and kept watching him as he swung his incredibly skinny leg over his bike and reached for his helmet. I was about to look away when I saw beautiful brown curls fall from the helmet and down his leather clad back. "What the fuck?" I whispered. He turned around and set his helmet down on the seat. I took in the deep brown eyes and pouty lips that met my glance. That was definitely not a guy.

My eyes raked down her body, taking in a new appreciation for it. Her skinny jeans fit snugly against her and accentuated every curve. She moved to take off her jacket and my jaw fell slack as she revealed a tight white tank top underneath. I felt like I was living inside every guy's fantasy right now and I was praying to God that it wasn't a mirage.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

I jumped and cursed when I realized the gas had started spilling over. "Sorry." I finished it off and started back around to the driver's seat.

"Hell no," Emmett protested. "You're not getting back in here with gas shit all over you. Go inside and wash up."

"Why don't we all go in and have a drink?" Jasper looked over at the bar and shrugged.

"Okay," I said, agreeing a little too quickly. I really just wanted to get another look at the biker chick. She must have gone inside.

Emmett scooted over and drove the car over to a free parking spot. I walked over to meet them and we walked inside. For the middle of the day it was pretty loud and busy. There were guys lined up at the bar talking and sipping on mugs of beer. There was music playing from the jukebox and some people playing darts across the way. There were plenty of women in here but I didn't see her.

"Edward?" Jasper said, tapping on my chest.

"What?"

"Bathroom." He nodded to the side of the bar.

"Right."

"We'll grab a table."

I nodded and gave one last glance around the bar before heading into the bathroom. I spotted the door with "Gentlemen" spray painted across it and laughed at the small line coming from the ladies side before I pushed inside. I stepped up to the urinal and did my business. Just as I was zipping up the stall behind me opened and biker chick stepped out.

I gasped and spun around. "Uh…isn't this the men's room?"

"Yeah sorry." She smiled. "The line was too long." She nodded outside towards the ladies' line. She walked up to the sink and started washing her hands. I couldn't move. I just stood there like an idiot watching her. "So I like what you're working with…"

I started choking on my own spit. "Excuse me?"

"The car. Is it yours?"

"Oh. No." I shook my head. "It's my friend Emmett's."

"And you are?" She elbowed the hand dryer and it roared to life.

"Edward."

"What?" She screamed.

"Edward!"

She smiled as the dryer died down and took a few steps towards me. "I'm sorry I couldn't understand you."

"I'm Edward."

"Bella." She smiled and licked her lips. "It was nice to meet you Edward." She turned around and walked out.

It took me a few moments to recover before I headed over to the sink and washed myself up. By the time I headed back out into the bar, Jasper and Emmett had already ordered a round of beers and were sitting in a booth in the corner.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think you'd believe me." I took a sip from my mug and looked around the bar.

"We've got next round of pool, are you in?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah sure. Who are we playing?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Them." He smirked and nodded towards the pool tables. I instantly spotted Bella standing beside two other girls with a pool stick in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Shit." I downed the rest of my beer as Jasper and Emmett stood. They walked over towards the pool tables and picked up a pool stick.

"Who's this?" Emmett asked, nodding towards Bella.

"I'm Bella." She smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper."

"So it's your Camaro?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked.

"Nevermind." Bella's eyes turned to me as I approached. "Hello again Edward."

"You two know each other?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah we're old friends." Bella laughed. "Rack em up." She winked at me and turned away.

They were kicking our ass. In all honesty I don't think any of us cared. Jasper was too busy chatting with the tiny brunette with the spiky hair and Emmett couldn't take his eyes off the blonde's ass every time she bent over to take a shot.

I leaned down to take my shot and tried to see straight through my drunken haze. I didn't realize how much we'd drank until I counted the line of empty mugs along the shelf behind us.

"Don't mess up Edward." Bella bent down beside me and smiled. "I could win it all with the next shot you know," she purred.

"A little confident are we?" I smirked and turned my face towards her.

"Hell yes."

I shook my head and took my shot. It missed of course. Bella's grinned widened as she made her way around the table. I picked up my new mug of beer and took a sip as she bent over to line up her shot. I groaned under my breath when she bent down a little further, allowing me to see completely down her shirt. I could see a little bit of what looked like a rose tattoo peeking out from underneath her bra.

I smiled and walked around to her side. "Maybe you should have done that when I was shooting…would have been enough of a distraction to knock me out of the game," I murmured. That was pretty bold, even for me.

"You didn't need any help missing," she teased. I laughed under my breath and set my beer down before leaning down close to her. "Left side corner pocket," she said, calling her last shot.

"You know I can be a distraction too." I pushed her hair away from her shoulder as she drew back to take her shot. "I'd love to taste that little flower of yours." Her shot was shaky and sent the eight ball into the completely wrong pocket. "Nice shot."

"We won!" Emmett yelled, finally pulling himself away from eyefucking Blondie. "You called the wrong pocket, we won!"

Bella stood straight up and turned towards me. "You know you could at least buy me a drink or ask me my favorite color before being so forward Edward." She smiled. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" She batted her eyelashes and allowed her hand to roam freely up and down the pool stick.

I leaned in closer to her and hummed. "What's your favorite color Bella?"

"Chrome." She downed the rest of her beer. "How about that drink?"

I followed her over to the bar and she ordered us two whiskeys.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"Road trip before we go back to school." I licked my lips as my eyes connected with hers.

"I never did the college thing. Took my college fund and bought my bike instead."

"I'd love to take a ride…" I murmured.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at me and leaned close. "I'm the only one that rides my bike."

"So I take it you like to ride?"

"I love to ride," she whispered, raising her eyebrow at me. I shivered as her hand rested on my leg. "You wanna come outside with me? I want to show you something." She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the bar. It was so late that most of the people had left already. It was just our group and a few older guys passed out at the bar.

She pulled me out of the building and around the corner, completely hiding us in the shadows.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

"Well…" She cleared her throat. "I didn't think it'd be appropriate for you to…taste my flower in front of everyone." She hesitantly grabbed my shirt and slowly pulled me closer. "I mean don't you want to…taste it?" She inched her lips closer to mine and smirked.

She pressed her lips roughly to mine and laced her fingers through my hair. I instinctively pushed closer to her, trapping her between me and the brick of the building. She wrapped her legs around my waist as her tongue dipped between my lips. I almost came undone when she started moving her hips against mine. Even through my jeans I could feel the heat and it was driving me crazy. I pulled away from her lips and dipped down to her neck and further south to her chest. I didn't hesitate as I pulled down the front of her tank top and ran my tongue across the red petals of the rose. She whimpered and arched her chest forward towards me as I sucked and nipped at her skin.

"Edward," she moaned. Her hands fumbled down my chest and reached between us to unbutton my jeans. She kissed my neck and dipped her hand inside, feeling along my length and taking me in her palm. I took a step back to give her better access and braced myself against the brick wall, using my hands to hold myself steady.

I held her gaze while her hand worked against me. Her lips were puffy and swollen, pink from our kiss. I clenched my eyes tight as I got closer and my fingers instinctively tried to dig into the hard brick of the building.

She captured my lips in hers the moment I cried out in pleasure. I tried desperately to catch my breath but all I could breathe in was her. I shuddered and bit down on her bottom lip as I thrust my hips one last time into her palm.

She smiled and kissed me again as she allowed her body to slip away from mine. I grabbed her arm as she started to walk away and spun her back around. "Wait. I mean…don't you…want?"

"Want what?" She kinked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She was playing with me, I could tell.

"You like to be in control don't you?" I mused. I smirked, spun her around and pulled her body flush to mine. "You're always the one calling the shots. All the guys are probably intimidated by you." My hand ghosted down her side and settled on her hip. She shivered as I ran my finger along the top of her jeans. "Lean forward." She hesitated before leaning forward and placing her hands on the brick.

My fingers nimbly undid her jeans and slipped beneath the hem of her panties. She hissed and pushed her ass back into me as I started moving my fingers against her. I cupped my palm against her and slid one inside, growling at the amazing feeling of her. She started sliding her hips with my movements and I unconsciously began pushing mine into her ass.

"You're close aren't you?" I smirked. "I can feel your whole body buzzing." I leaned down and kissed the soft skin under her ear as a shiver ran through her body.

I pulled my hand from her jeans, feeling pretty proud of myself. She leaned her forehead against the brick as her shoulders heaved up and down. "That…." She breathed. She cleared her throat and spun around. "Was amazing." She popped up on her toes and kissed me before pulling me back towards the front of the bar.

When we got back inside the bar was completely empty. Emmett and the Blondie were gone. Jasper and the short one were gone. The passed out drunks at the bar were gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one," Bella said, kinking her eyebrow suggestively.

"The old guys?" I asked, my brow scrunching together.

She shrugged a moment before she burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding. They usually get picked up by their wives when the bar closes."

"And where do you sleep?" My finger trailed down her spine.

"Usually in one of the booths."

"You sleep in the bar?"

"My aunt owns the place, I basically grew up here." She pulled me to the closest booth and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and shook my head. I guess I could lay down just for a minute, at least until Jasper and Emmett get done doing God knows what with her friends. I yawned and leaned back against the hard wall, allowing my eyes to close just for a few minutes.

"Wake up sleepy," Bella yelled. I jolted awake and sat up. It was morning and we were still here. Jasper and the short one were curled up in the booth beside us and somehow Emmett ended up sleeping in a fetal position on the top of the bar. I didn't want to know. "You don't want to know," Bella laughed.

I ran my fingers through my hair as she tied a blue bandana up in her hair and smiled. "I've got to get going."

"Where are you headed?" I asked, trying to rub out the kinks in my neck.

"Wherever." She shrugged and started towards the front door. "It was nice to meet you Edward."

The moment she disappeared through the door my feet were moving. I blinked as I ran out into the sun and looked around.

"Bella wait!" I stumbled over to her as she pulled the helmet over her head. "Take me with you."

"You wanna ride with me?"

I smirked and took a step closer. "Hell no. I wanna drive."

She laughed like it was the most preposterous thing she's ever heard. She fell silent when she realized that I was serious and stared at me for a long moment, contemplating everything. She stood slowly from the bike and looked me up and down before reaching behind her and producing another helmet.

"I thought you said no one else ever rides your bike." I took the helmet, shaking my head in disbelief, and put it on.

"I guess I never met anyone who I thought was worthy." She hopped back on the bike, but scooted back far enough that I could sit in front. I ran over to Emmett's car and wrote them a quick note on one of our old receipts. _I'll meet you in San Diego._

Bella started the bike for me and gave me the rundown before wrapping her arms and legs around me. She settled her chin on my shoulder as I barreled out of the parking lot.

"Faster baby," she whispered in my ear. I smirked and gunned it, shooting us down the road and into the rising sun.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Bikerella : )**


End file.
